Excusa
by OssesLizama
Summary: Universo Alterno. Anna es dueña del café "Snowflake" el cual es famoso por sus variados y deliciosos pasteles. Todos los días a las 5 pm llega una chica a pedir exactamente lo mismo. Un día Anna pierde la paciencia...


Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney**

...

"Excusa"

...

Anna POV

No es tan fácil tener un negocio propio, pero cuando te esmeras y tienes el apoyo de todos (si no es así, el mundo no se acaba), puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

"Oh, cielos, este está perfecto." Emily miraba sorprendida el pastel de fresa, hasta que cambió su mirada hacia el mostrador "No, todos son perfectos… Enserio, Anna, ¿cómo es que divides tanto tiempo para hacer tus cosas y atender el café?" Aún no sé por qué cada vez que llega, viene directamente al refrigerador a ver los pasteles.

Hice una pausa y miré el reloj, "_16:45_" Aún faltaban quince minutos. "Ni idea." respondí. Es cierto, todo lo que hago, no sé con qué tiempo lo hago. La universidad, el café, mi apartamento. Ser estudiante y tener un negocio propio a veces es difícil, pero soy feliz. Emily me miró por unos segundos, torció el labio, parecía no convencida. "Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has preguntado lo mismo." Sonreí.

"Bien, será mejor que comience a tomar pedidos." Se puso el delantal a la cintura, tomó la pequeña libreta que estaba al lado de la caja registradora. Tanteó el bolsillo delantero, por un momento sentí su mirada fugaz en mí, volteé a ver qué le pasaba, sus ojos parecían asustados.

"El lápiz está entre la espiral." Leí su mente. Miró la libreta y suspiró.

"Gracias, jefa"

'_Ti- ling_'

La campanilla ha sonado, espera, ¿qué? Giré mi cabeza automáticamente hacia la mesera. Me hizo un gesto con el mentón apuntando hacia la puerta "_La Reina de las Nieves_" Modula sin decir palabra alguna. Ese sobrenombre lo lleva pues, según algunos, su corazón es tan frío como el hielo, pero yo creo que el hielo en algún momento se derrite.

"_Ha llegado._" Rodeo el mesón. Hay algunos clientes recién llegados, pero… No entiendo por qué la atiendo solo yo.

Todos los días a las 5 pm viene la misa chica a este café y se sienta en la mesa personal que está cerca de la ventana principal. Aunque viene desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca hemos entablado una conversación fluida.

"¿Lo mismo de siempre?" Pregunto.

"Sí" Responde. Ya ni siquiera necesito escribir su pedido. Siempre viene por té con limón y un trozo de pastel de fresa.

Giro sobre mis talones y me devuelvo por donde vine, solo tardo unos cincuenta segundos aproximadamente en ir y venir. "_Cielos, ¿por qué cuento el tiempo?_" La taza ya está lista para servir, siempre usa la misma, con un copo de nieve dibujado en el costado, técnicamente yo le llevo la misma. Cojo un platillo y sirvo un pedazo de pastel en él. La pequeña cuchara y listo. Poso mis ojos en el tibio vapor.

El plato con la porción en la izquierda, la taza con el líquido caliente en la otra, así me es más fácil, ya que como soy diestra, tengo más estabilidad en la derecha, aun así, mi mano izquierda nunca me ha fallado. Equilibrio es mi segundo nombre. Unos cuantos pasos más y llego.

Siempre mira por la ventana, siempre viene sola. El sonido del contacto plato-mesa al parecer la saca de sus pensamientos porque se estremece levemente. "Porción pastel de fresa. Y té con limón." Siempre digo lo mismo cuando le sirvo.

"Gracias" Me mira a los ojos. Me alejo.

Ella se bebe el té, pero solo se come la fresa superior y deja el resto del pastel intacto. Luego paga por todo y nunca se va después de las 5:30.

Y eso es todo.

La cosa es… Yo hago los pasteles de fresa.

Y a los clientes les encanta. Pero esta chica lo deja todo.

Otra vez.

_Otra vez._

**Y otra vez.**

Es como una bofetada en la cara.

Incluso practico frente al espejo cómo preguntarle por qué nunca se come mi pastel.

Ella tiene una cara de "odio a todo el mundo" y me da miedo.

_¿Lo mismo de siempre?_

Pero hoy era el día, y su silla estaba vacía. Supongo que hoy no es el día para ser valiente. Suspiré resignada.

'_Ti- ling_'

O tal vez sí…

Se sentó y como siempre su rostro hacia la ventana. Inhalé todo el oxígeno posible y caminé. Apoyé mis manos en la mesa y fruncí el ceño. "Sé que quieres una taza de té y un trozo de pastel. Pero quiero que me digas por qué nunca te lo comes. Hago los pasteles todos los días y todo el mundo los adora. Trabajo duro, me levanto a las 6 am para ir a la universidad, hacer los pasteles y trabajar. Eso es lo que mantiene vivo el café. Aquí, quiero saber por qué mi esfuerzo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti." Creo que vacié todo el airé que tomé hace unos segundos atrás, estaba un poco agitada. Ella me miró sin expresión alguna. "Oh, dios." Pensé en voz alta. Me sonrojé levemente.

"No me gustan los dulces." Su tono de voz era neutra.

"Entonces ¿por qué siempre pides la porción de pastel?"

"Solo quiero una excusa para poder verte todos los días." Su voz seguía igual pero mi sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. Creo que equilibrio ya no es mi segundo nombre. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, no se notaba, pero yo lo sentía.

"Y… ¿tú haces el pastel?"

"Sí…"

"Tráeme"

"Sí. Disculpa por lo d-de antes."

"Está bien"

Le pregunté a Emily si podía llevar el pedido. Estaba muy avergonzada para hacerlo yo misma. Me senté detrás del mesón y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos.

Aproximadamente unos 30 minutos después miré hacia la ventana principal, aquella mesa estaba vacía otra vez.

Me acerqué lentamente asegurándome que nadie necesitara mi ayuda, en el café había un ambiente, agradable, cálido. Sobre la mesa estaba el platillo.

Había algo diferente esta vez, aunque…

Se comió _todo_ el pastel…

* * *

Me enamoré de la historia original, así que la adapté. :3

Y el tema de "Confía en mí", el siguiente capítulo lo tendré para el fin de semana. Los estudios me ocupan todo el tiempo ;-;


End file.
